Breakfast at Evy's
by Deana
Summary: A funny Mummy short written for a writing challenge!
1. Good Name for this Chapter: HAHAHA!

Breakfast at Evy's 

A Mummy short by Deana Lisi

Hey everyone! I'm a member of a yahoo fanfiction group that posts a challenge for the authors every month. Well, this time I actually decided to take part, and what I wrote was pretty funny, so I decided to share it with you, lol! 

For the challenge, these sentences had to be used:

"Does the world look better upside down?"

"You look like you went three rounds with a bull with a toothache!"

"You better eat that spinach." 

And somewhere in the story had to be the words, 'wooden toys', lol.

"Hey Evry, wha's fer breakfasth?"

"Jonathan!" Evy turned around, shooting her brother a shocked look. "Drunk already? It's only 9am!"

Jonathan laughed as he stumbled to the table and sat down. "Yeah, well, I figgered I get a' early start."

Evy shook her head as she continued to cook.

"Which leads me to an imporant. .impopant...im-im...a question I wanna ask you."

Evy tried to hide her amusement. "What is that?"

"Would the world look better upside down?" he deadpanned.

"When you pass out from the alcohol, let us know," said Rick, as he entered the kitchen.

Jonathan busted out laughing as if that was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. 

Evy giggled, giving Rick a light punch on the arm as she brought a pan to the table. "Here, Jonathan...and you better eat that spinach!"

Jonathan gave her a mock-annoyed look before digging into the egg and spinach omelet.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," said Rick, leaving the kitchen. When he opened the door, his eyes widened at what he saw.

"Ardeth!" he exclaimed. "What happened? You look like you went three rounds with a bull with a toothache!"

Ardeth frowned at Rick's odd phrase, before walking--or rather, limping--into the house. "I was ambushed on my way here," he said, as Evy and Jonathan ran in, having heard Rick's words.

"My goodness!" Evy said, looking at the black eye and bruises already forming on his face. "Are you all right?"

Ardeth nodded slightly. "I am fine. I believe an accurate statement would be, 'you should see the other man'? Is that the phrase?"

Rick laughed, slapping Ardeth on the back, and then wincing at the Med-jai's grunt of pain. "Sorry. Have you had breakfast yet?"

Ardeth shook his head. "I would like to stay but I can not, I have things to do in town. I stopped here on my way to return some wooden toys that Alex left at my camp yesterday."

"Oh," said Rick, trying to figure out which toys Ardeth meant. 

Evy had a similar puzzled look on her face as Ardeth dug them out of a sack.

"Those are mine!" Jonathan exclaimed, taking the wooden horse and rider.

Ardeth shook his head in amusement at Rick, who rolled his eyes as Jonathan stumbled off, mumbling to himself.

"Come back for lunch or dinner if you can, Ardeth," said Evy. "You know that you're welcome anytime."

Ardeth smiled at her. "Shukran, I may take you up on that offer. Have a pleasant day."

"You too," said Rick, as Ardeth stepped out the door. 

Closing it, Rick and Evy made their way back to the kitchen, pausing as they passed the drunk Jonathan, who was playing with his toys.

"Giddy-up, I say!" he exclaimed.

"Moron," Rick muttered, as they left the room. 

LOLOL I know that was short, but that's what I wrote for the challenge. I can't believe that I managed to use every mandatory sentence, lol! Hope this got a laugh out of everyone!

Deana :)


	2. The Ambush!

Ardeth rode through the city of Cairo, having several things to do this day. Number 1 on his list was to return some of Alex's toys that he'd accidentally left at the Med-jai tribe. He had to admit that he didn't remember seeing Alex playing with them, but they definitely did not belong to any Med-jai child; the design of the toys was obviously English.

Ardeth spotted the alley that he was looking for; a shortcut that would get him to the O'Connell's house faster. Little did he know that he was about to suffer for his decision. 

Rounding a corner, he never expected a man to come flying towards him from atop some crates, plowing into him and knocking him from his horse. 

Ardeth landed hard on his left knee, feeling pain quickly spread through it. Rolling to his side, he threw the man off him and got to his feet, pulling out his scimitar.

"No no!" said his opponent; a short, scraggly man who looked to be a beggar. "No weapons, just fists!"

Ardeth regarded the man disbelievingly. He had no weapon, and yet engaged an armed Med-jai in combat! A very bad move on his part. "What do you want with me?" he asked.

"Your money!" the beggar exclaimed. 

Ardeth would've gladly given some to the man and gone on his way, but before he had the chance to say anything, the man lunged at him. Not wanting to hurt him badly—as he was only a beggar and not some lethal enemy—Ardeth tossed his scimitar away from himself and grabbed the man by the arms in an effort to stop his attack.

If only it had been that easy.

The man seemed to be trained very well for fighting men that were bigger and stronger than himself. The beggar somehow twisted out of his grasp and spun behind Ardeth quicker than he could blink, jumping on his back and wrapping his arm around Ardeth's throat. 

Ardeth grabbed the man's arm, intending to flip him over his head, but the man let his weight slide off Ardeth's back, forcing the Med-jai's head back and making Ardeth's move impossible. 

Ardeth was thrown off balance by the man's weight and his hurting knee and allowed himself to fall backwards; it was better than being choked to death.

The man seemed to know Ardeth's plan and let go before they made it to the ground, now scrambling on top of the breathless Med-jai and landing a couple of solid punches to his face. 

Now, Ardeth was getting VERY angry. _How is it that this little slime of a thief is winning this fight?! _Despite not having all his breath back, Ardeth lashed out, knocking the beggar painfully to the ground. 

Rolling to his knees—his non-injured one, anyway—Ardeth got to his feet, noting that the thief had yet to stand. _It only took one punch to get him down, _Ardeth thought. _After all this!_

Digging into a pouch on his belt, Ardeth took out some coins and tossed them at him. "Next time you want something from a Med-jai, _ask!" he exclaimed._

The man said nothing as he rolled over and scrambled to grab all of the money, while Ardeth retrieved his scimitar and limped to his horse. 

Mounting it was difficult because of his aching knee, but he managed to do it and rode off without looking back at the thief, annoyed that his method of saving time only resulted in getting himself beat up.

LOLOLOL there you go, Trinity! You asked me to write the ambush, well here it is! Hope you enjoyed it! (Thanks for asking me to write it, it was fun!) lol ;)


End file.
